Even a Monster Worth To Be Loved
by Hika-Reenie00
Summary: while cleaning up, Shion found a dusty and very old book. Curious, she open and read was writing on the first page ' Dear my beloved Azami '. A book that was dedicated to Azami before Tsukihiko died. [Short Story] [Grammar mistakes]


**I'm not very good at writing but I try my best and wrote this oneshot story. Forgive all my grammar mistakes but I'm sure you understand it. It's a short story. Happy Reading !**

Oh yeah, try reading this while listening to Shinigami record. That was I do when writing this story.

***Koganei's smile,bows and runaway***

* * *

Rain start to pouring down. Shion looked at the messy house,thinking her daughter must be trying to take a book but it's too high and she's fall. She chuckles.

_Marry must be upset about this_

Just a minute ago she found her little daughter asleep at the side of the couch. Marry thought that her mother going to get mad for drops all the book. Well scratch that, I mean a few. Only a few of books that fell. With that thought Marry hide at the side of the couch. Well after that you know, she fall asleep.

Shion took her daughter and lay her on the bed. Shion also wrap(1) her with a fluffy and warm blanket. Shion looked at the messy house, oh she forgot that she need to clean up the mess and put the books to it's own place back. She sigh.

_This is going to be long day_

While cleaning up,she found a dusty book and a very old one too. She didn't remember about this book or the existance of the book. Shion examine the book. No title or author's name. Curious, she opened the book. Reading what was written on the first page, it's make her almost cry.

' _Dear my beloved Azami _ '

She knows the hand writing and she know the one who own the name Azami ... very well. It's her father hand-writing and it's looked like he wrote it for her mother, Azami. Even though her mother wasn't with her father when he died, she never hated her. Shion know that her mother is still alive somewhere watching she and her daughter from a far.

Shion open the second page and began to read.

_How are you ? _

_Are you fine ? Are you eating well ?_

_Are you lonely without me ?_

_Azami, I'm fine. I'm eating well too. I'm really lonely without you._

Shion laughed a little. What exactly her father want to tell. He so bad at writing. Shion read the next page.

_Azami,_

_I know that I'm bad at writing but can I write all my feelings in this book ?_

_Azami,_

_Can I confessed to you in this book ?_

_Do you remember when we first met, you was all nervous and shock of me. I'm the first human that want to be near you. _

_Do you ever wonder why ? _

_When the first time I met you, I was attracted by your beauty. I heard from the villagers that a monster came and now live in the deep,deep,deep of the forest. Being me, I was all curious so I secretly go inside the forest. _

_Do you know that I almost giving up and return to back home. But I wonder if fate lead us together .. or should I say the bear who lead me to you. _

_No Azami no, that bear was not being friendly over me. In the bear eyes, I'm his food. _

_Yes Azami yes, I ran away from him as far I could. After the bear is out of the sight, I wonder if I heard a snake. But I found you, sleeping under the tree. You look so cute and peaceful. _

_When I first talk to you, I could see in your eyes that you are lonely. You are remind me of myself. Me who all the villagers hate._

_Azami, if they hate you for being a monster, don't mind them_

_.. 'cause I'm also a monster that they hate. _

_Azami, if they hurt you,_

_I'll take revenge on those who hurt you mentally and physically. _

_Azami, if you lonely, just remember_

_that I'll be always by your side no matter what. _

_I hate seeing you being all alone. I hate seeing you being treat that way. _

_When you leave the house, I always waiting for you to come back because I believe you'll be back. _

_Azami, I'm sorry ... _

_If you read this book, I must be gone. _

_If you crying right now, please let it out. _

_If you hate me, then hate me as much you want. _

_Because I'm break you heart and it's must be painful for you._

_I hate seeing you hide all your pain. So please don't keep it in your heart._

_When you still beside me, I always wish a miracle could happen. I know that one day I'll leave you and you must be angry at me. And I just hate myself for breaking your heart. _

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you from the bottom of my heart_

_I love you_

_If you asking why. It's only have one answer._

_Azami, even a monster worth to be loved and you are worth to be loved and to love people. _

On the last page was written

_You the first and last person I fell in love with. My heart always belongs to you._

Without her knowing, tears come out. A few drops fell on the book. Her father must be mad in love with her mom at that time. It's hurt knowing that at that time, she wasn't able to protect his father. Only watching her father gone with a few villagers with their gun and sword.

This book is written for mom and I'll keep this book safe and sound. Shion put that book on the shelf(2).

" Urm ... okaa- san ? "

" Ah, Marry. You awake ? "

" Uuh ... mom, I'm hungry "

" Ara ! It's already lunch time. How about you cooking with me ? "

" Hai ~ ! " said Marry with joy following her mother to the kitchen.

Um ... Shion, did you forget something ? Isn't you suppose to puts back all the book and clean up your house ? Shion! SHION ! SHION ! WAIT, DON'T IGNORE ME ! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE !

" Author-san, we've make a cream pudding cake. Do you want to taste it ? "

" Shion! Clean up you- ... wait cream pudding cake ? Of course I want ! "

**well let's just said they have lived happily and currently eating lunch with author-chan. Oh yeah you can call me miss-narrator. uh.. the pudding cake look delecious. **

**" Can I join you guys too ? "**

* * *

**THE END ~**

**Author's note : Konichiwa minna-san. Saa,saa, how's this story ? this is my first time writing KagePro's fanfiction. It suppose to be Marry and Seto's story but hell yeah. At that time I was listening to Shinigami Record which it's Azami and Tsukihiko story (i think)**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this story or don't enjoy it. Like I'm said, I'm not very good at writing *sobbing***

uzume chiyori : glad you like this fic !

**LifeLongOcean : I thought I the only one that love TsukiAza ! Their my fav too. I promise I'll improve and fix my grammar. Thanks for reading !**

Please review ! Now goodbye my beloved sunfishes ! *koganei's smile,bows, runaway*


End file.
